


My Everything

by fullsvh



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, based on my everything, first person POV, i have no idea how to express myself why, inexplicit mension of deadly disease, unbeta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:55:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28929138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullsvh/pseuds/fullsvh
Summary: Lee Donghyuck walks down the isle, but this time, people's eyes were not on him.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	My Everything

For the first time in forever, everyone’s eyes were not on me. Today is your day after all. 

Injoon-ah, everyone’s looking at you now. Walking down the aisle, I saw that almost everyone had a white flower in hand for you. And i’m here to give you mine. 

  
  


**_Yunanhi gildeon haruga sseok gwaenchanatdeon geon pogeunhan nega isseoseoya_ **

**_The reason why an extraordinarily long day was so good is because you are warm_ **

I can’t even remember how days went by before I met you.

It was a sunny day but i was under the weather. The school backyard was a good place to rest and you happened to be there, painting. You only took one look at me as i sat beside you on the grass and proceeded with your project as if i was just a passing butterfly. 

The break was an hour long and you spent all your time in yellow brushes and light strokes until you had a landscape painting of sunflowers. 

It was peaceful having you there, away from the buzz and noise of the school. Away from people’s expectation to be the funny and goofy guy. Away from everything in general. 

I didn’t even realize how much time passed by until you cleaned up your tools and smiled a polite smile at me, and asked.

“Sunflowers… They look at the sun when it rises and keep looking at it till it sets,” pointing one finger from left to right, kinda making a rainbow,

“Will it turn back again when the sun rises??” you asked, whipping your head to the left again. 

“AHAHHAAHAAHHHA OMFG” it was so funny i couldn’t stop laughing. 

“What?? Its a serious question!” you said, taken aback, but saying it with a smile, sunflowers dancing in your eyes.

“Well, that’s not how one usually start a conversation, and no, i dont know,” 

“Im glad that i gave you entertainment. I gotta go now, bye!” you said, picking up your things and leaving just like that.

“Good luck!! It looks great!” I shouted before you turn the bend on the road

“Thanks!” 

“What’s your name?” 

“Huang Renjun! Call me Injoon if you like” you said as you wave your final goodbye with a small dimple i almost missed. 

Ever since then, I have tried to pass by that small area in the backyard, hoping i’ll catch you painting again. And i did, every once in a while. 

Every time i remember the first time we met, i still feel warm and cozy inside. It was a blessed day, months, and then it became a year until finally, i asked you to be my boyfriend and you said yes. 

“Well, well, well, i guess the sun finally found warmth, huh” you said to me jokingly.

But its true. I really did. You were the entity that warms up even the sun. And i loved you most for that. 

  
  


**_Geujeo geureoke amugeotdo haji anado geugeonmaneuro sal su isseunikka_ **

**_Just like that, even if you don’t do anything, I can live with just that_ **

Who knew one day the loud and social butterfly lee donghyuck would settle down with a quiet and nobody person like huang renjun? But i did. 

With you, even the quietest of moments were fine, though that rarely happens because we’re both crackheads that can’t keep still and play pranks at each other. How i lasted with you is such a mystery… but not really. 

You may be hot-headed but it’s a part of your charm. Your patience with me always prevailed anyway. The way our bickering would almost always end up in a laughing fit in each other’s arms, warm and homely like that.

Most times, your voice soothes me too. Between the two of us, I’m the professional singer but i’m almost insecure of how good your voice is. We could actually debut as a duet but i know art is your passion and i would love to see you happy and successful in your chosen field. 

For now, at least im the only one who can savor in your voice. This will be my secret. 

Huang Renjun, i love you, and i can’t wait to tell the world that i really do. 

In that small box of the photo taking booth, i joked about taking pictures as a newly-wed couple. Little did i know that in a little while, you would say “yes”. 

  
  
  


**_You're my everything geudaeui natgwa bameul jikyeo jugo sipeo na naege gijeogiran neoya_ **

**_You’re my everything, I want to protect your days and nights. You are my miracle_ **

On nights when you suddenly run out of paint and there’s no more stores open, know that i always have some paint tubes i secretly bought for cases like this. I just hope its the right type or the right brand. 

And on days when you run out of motivation and inspiration, I’ll take you on a drive to the sea or the mountains because i know it reminds you of home. I’ll even set up a tent for you to star-gaze in the night just to see the big-dipper because you’re precious to me like that. 

I’m no painter, im not even an artist in general, but looking at your star-littered eyes, im filled with love and inspiration. I just know i was meant to give you everything and that you deserve to be loved. 

Because i know when i forget, you’ll place chamomile tea in my bottle to warm up my throat when i have to record. And on nights i need my coffee, you always know what to brew up to ease up my nerves. 

When i’m on my highs, you listen to my endless blabber and on my lows, i know your shoulder is the one place ill find comfort, aside from your arms. Your tiny pat on my back is enough to get me going through the toughest days. 

Your presence beside me, your smile, your eyes. It will be forever mine to protect. 

  
  


**_Bol su itgireul nae ane eoneusae beonjin geudaeran seonmul, you're my night and day_ **

**_Hope I could see you, a gift that spread inside me, You’re my night and day_ **

When you opened your first exhibit, i know it was only the start of your journey and i was ready to walk with you through it till the end. 

But little did i know that i was already walking you through your first and last exhibit. 

  
  
  


**_Gidarigo isseo i geori neol dasi geurimyeo_ **

**_I’m waiting for you on this street, thinking about you again_ **

I’m finally here at the end of the aisle.

I place on your half-open casket the first set of white flowers, as pure and innocent as you. Even in your last moments, you radiate beauty, peace and warm. 

I turn to the crowd to give the eulogy. Everyone had red eyes from crying. The last few days were meant for close relatives and friends, but today fans, artists and some of your beloved customers were allowed to attend. 

Injoonie, you were always so shy, i didn’t realize you’ve made these many friends and other people care and love you.

“Dear friends, family and guests, thank you for coming here today as we bury our beloved artist. Renjun had always been shy but his works, talent, and hard work spoke for him and got him loved and appreciated. I know everyone’s hurting but Renjun is in a better place now. No more hurting, medicine and therapy. He hated those. And just like how renjun quietly cares and watch over us, i hope we all quietly engrave him in our hearts. Thank you again and have a great day.” 

As Haechan step down the podium, Jeno and Jaemin, his and Injoon’s best friends, greeted him with arms wide open inviting him into a hug, which he took. 

“You kept it short and simple. You’ve been strong. I’m proud of you and we’ll get through this together.” Jaemin said consolingly. 

And at this Haechan was able to grieve properly for the first time. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! This is absolutely not my best work but i wanted to let out this kind of story and theme. I kinda also challenged myself to write in first person and it was so damn hard : (( Comments and criticisms are greatly appreciated thank you!


End file.
